Among hydraulic shock absorbers, there are hydraulic shock absorbers which have a friction member configured to generate a frictional resistance with respect to a moving piston rod, separately from a sealing member configured to prevent leakage of a working fluid (for example, see the Patent Citation 1, and the Patent Citation 2).